


fragile hearts to break

by orphan_account



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Projekt Revolution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jennifer adores Lindsey's stage presence. She's too fucking badass for a shitty audience.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Jennifer "Kitty" Dunn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	fragile hearts to break

**Author's Note:**

> title from race by melanie martinez. we need more kynz fics asap. also, very unedited. yikes.
> 
> xoshio

Jennifer adores Lindsey's stage presence. She's too fucking badass for a shitty audience. Jennifer watched as Lindsey jumped around, kicking speakers, jumping from the drum set, dragging around her bass, falling to the ground, fuck, she was too much in the best way. Projekt Revolution wasn't ready for her, that's for sure. 

When the band all walked off the stage, the sun was setting. The moment they walked off was supposed to be the moment they walked on, but it seemed other bands had different plans. 

"That was such _bullshit_!" Lindsey said once they were on their tour bus. "The crowd was fucking dead, Jimmy. Dead! What the _hell_ are we doing to not have some shitty teens not jumping?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Linds." Jennifer says, sitting on the leather couch. 

"But it is! They're gonna think we're sellouts or some shit!" Lindsey groans, kicking the counter. "Fuck!" The bus fell silent. Mostly because she was right, but also because no one dares talking to an angered Lindsey. That woman would start a riot over the fact that there's not ramen noodles left for crying out loud. Lindsey was obviously pissed and rightfully so.

"I need a cigarette." Lindsey mutters. "You got one, Kitty?" 

"Uh," She searches in her bag for one, flipping open the cigarette lid to find one. "Yeah. Wanna share it?" 

Lindsey sighed. "Sure." 

The two walked off the bus -- well, Lindsey stomping off the bus, hearing the clinking of her shoes only annoyed her more somehow -- and leaned against the side of the bus. Lindsey propped on foot up on the bus, taking the cigarette from Jennifer. She hid the lighter and cigarette behind the palm of her hand and lit the cigarette. It was awfully windy today. 

"The show wasn't bad, y'know." Jennifer said. Lindsey took the cigarette out of her mouth, scoffing. Jennifer rolled her eyes before taking the cigarette. 

"Crowd was dead." Lindsey said, shrugging. "It was shit." 

"You were badass, though," Jennifer replies. "Like, you've never been so active, it was fucking awesome, Linds. Those assholes didn't know what was comin'. They didn't see Lindsey fucking Ballato coming, that's for sure." 

She smiles. "Thanks, Kit Kat."

They stood in silence for a few minutes until the cigarette burnt itself out. It was now dark outside and the cold air only got worse. Lindsey sighed, pushing herself off the bus. "Wanna go inside? It's freezing." Jennifer just huffed, grabbing Lindsey's hand before she could walk up the steps. She pulled Lindsey closer, feeling her body against hers. Jennifer rested her forehead on Lindsey's shoulder.

Lindsey smiled faintly, placing her hand on Jennifer's hip. She pats Jennifer's hip gently. "Tired?" 

"Lil'." 

She chuckled lightly. "C'mon, let's go inside, get some sleep." Jennifer hummed, letting Lindsey step back. They had their hands laced together as they jogged up the short stairs. Lindsey and Jennifer were too tired to wash away the black makeup over their eyes and that was apparent when the two went directly towards the bunk beds, Jennifer crawling into the first one on the left, letting Lindsey pile in beside her. It seemed they were both too tired to remove their makeup, sweaty clothing, or shoes. 

The bunks light was still on, but it was going out slowly, flickering every now and then. Jennifer looked into Lindsey's eyes with a soft and gently smile. She didn't want to risk leaning in for a kiss or putting her hand on her waist. Jennifer loved Lindsey, both as a friend and as a _girl_ friend, which she was sure sounded like a stupid third grade way to announce her love. She cared about her too damn much.

_Fuck it_ , Jennifer thought, leaning in to place her lips over Lindsey's red ones. Her lipstick was still there, bright and hard to miss. They both shut their eyes almost in sync. Jennifer brought her hand up to Lindsey's neck, gently rubbing her thumb on Lindsey's soft neck. It wasn't meant to be a deep kiss, rather a peck or two, but Jennifer deepened the kiss, enjoying the soft feeling of Lindsey's lips moving with hers. 

Lindsey placed her hand on Jennifer's chest, rubbing the area her hand rested before bringing her hand to Jennifer's neck, too. It was ... a little uncomfortable. If she was being honest. There's only so much room in a small ass bunk bed. 

Such a sweet moment ended with Lindsey pulling away, opening her eyes to see Jennifer with smudged red over her lips. She would giggle if she didn't feel so weird about it all. 

"I ... I'm sorry." Lindsey whispers in a voice Jennifer hasn't heard. She was so used to the badass ' _I don't take shit from no one_ ' voice. This was new. It was soft, yet rough. "I'm ... I'm gonna go wash my face. I'll ... See you tomorrow, 'kay?" Lindsey smiles a smile so fake it's painfully obvious. 

Jennifer just nods. Lindsey scoots out of the bunk. 

The next day, Lindsey was writing words on her arm in the mirror, and a few days later, she was showing off the ring on her finger.


End file.
